The AfterMath
by EnchantedMiko
Summary: (sequel to My Man) Mayu, KagInu's daughter, is having a couple problems getting her man
1. Chapter 1: Chatrooms Can Be Fun

The AfterMath - Chapter 1: Chatrooms Can Be Fun  
  
(Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Two girls turned around and saw Kagome. "Hey! Are you new?" one of the girls asked. Kagome stopped walking and turned to face them. "Yeah...."  
  
The girl smiled. "My name is Melony. I'm in charge of the Inuyasha Fan Club!" The other girl pushed Melony. "And I'm Lily. I'm in charge of the Sesshoumaru Fan Club!"  
  
"Hey! Don't push me!" Melony pushed Lily. "She's joining MY club!" Lily glared at her. "No way! She's joining MY club!" The two argued as Kagome snuck her way around them.  
  
Kagome tried to get to her class as fast as she could. But she bumped into someone. She looked up at a guy with gold eyes, silver hair, and - were those dog ears?!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I sat in the limo staring mindlessly out the window. Mom and Dad were busy fighting over who knows what. My mom's a miko and my Dad's a hanyou. He has a little Inu Youkai in him. I sighed, getting my mom's attention.  
  
"What's wrong Mayu-chan?" Mom asked. Dad growled. "Hello!! Kagome, we were in the middle of somethin! As I was saying, the servents' ramen sucks, man! You should cook the ramen!!!"  
  
I swear my dad can be sooo childish! Mom says he'll never grow up. And from the looks of it he'll never grow out of his love for ramen. I remember once my mom would say,"Sometimes I wonder.. does Inuyasha love ramen more than me?"  
  
But that time was only as a joke. I dunno about the rest. Oh and my Dad has the tendency to curse infront of me. Mom says I got my stubborness and my lil cursing sprees from Dad.  
  
Usually Mom smacks Dad whenever he says a bad word infront of me. What's wrong with saying fuck, or damn, or shit, or crap, or anything else I've missed?!  
  
**SMACK**  
  
"OWW DAMN IT!!"  
  
**SMACK**  
  
"STOP THAT BITCH!!"  
  
"INUYASHAA!!!"  
  
**SMACK**  
  
T_T in case you're wondering, my Dad calls Mom bitch all the time but he doesn't really mean it. Well at least I don't think he does.  
  
My Dad loves my Mom a lot. He'd never let her down.  
  
**SMACK**  
  
¬¬ its best to ignore them. Anyways, there's also my Uncle Souta. He's plain old human like my mom. He's pretty fun but he's often busy with collage. He *does* bring me a lot of video games but I don't really like video games.  
  
Mom says Uncle Souta loved video games when he was younger. I think he's trying to get me to like it to. He still goes to those corny video game conventions. I don't say anything about it though.  
  
My other uncle is from my Dad's side of the family: Uncle Sesshou. Speaking of Uncle Sesshou.. we're on our way to his mansion. He's a full blown Inu Youkai. I think he's my favorite uncle aside from Uncle Souta and Uncle Miro (Uncle Miro isn't really my uncle but he likes it when I call him that ^^;;).  
  
Uncle Sesshou is shit ass rich. Richer than us! My uncle's real name is Sesshoumaru but I prefer Uncle Sesshou. He doesn't seem to mind but when my Dad makes fun of him for that Uncle Sesshou beats him to a bloody pulp.  
  
That's what my Mom and Uncle Sesshou have in common. They enjoy injuring Dad. But Mom told me that when they were in high school Uncle Sesshou and my Dad fought over her.  
  
I think that's pretty sweet! In the end my mom chose my dad and Uncle Sesshou decided to go out with my Aunt Kikyou.  
  
Aunt Kikyou is my mom's twin sister. She's a miko too. A real experienced one I might add. Mom says that in high school Aunt Kikyou was a popular show off who was also really mean. Dad says she was his ex-girlfriend. She also went out with my Uncle Sesshou but they broke up. Uncle Sessho won't tell me why though. Must've been a really bad experience.  
  
Aunt Kikyou and Uncle Sesshou got back together after collage and now they're married and they have a daughter, Karen.  
  
Karen is really pretty. She has gold eyes with long shiny black hair that go up to her ankles. She's a hanyou just like me so I think that's why we get along.  
  
I only hate Cousin Karen for one reason and that's because Kunimori has a crush on her. Who's Kunimori you may ask? Well first off I like calling him Kuni-chan cuz it bugs the living shit outta him.  
  
Kuni-chan is my best *male* friend. He's a friend of the family and he's all human. You see my Mom's best friend is Auntie Sango (she ain't my aunt either but she prefers being called that).  
  
They've been best buds since high school. Auntie Sango is married to Uncle Miro, who is my Dad's best friend.  
  
Uncle Miro is also a pervert. Well at least that's what everybody says. Karen and I haven't seen him do anything perverted actually but Kuni-chan says he does a lot of perverted stuff to Auntie Sango.  
  
Auntie Sango has a fire cat named Kilala. Kilala gave birth to kittens a while back and Auntie Sango gave us one named Kira.  
  
Auntie Sango is the coolest aunt ever!! She has this huge ass boomerang called Hiraikotsu. She hits people with it whenever they annoy her, especially Uncle Miro.  
  
Hiraikotsu is a really old boomerang and she doesn't use it much cuz she's afraid it'll break in half. Auntie Sango's been using it since high school! Mom tells me she even bonked Dad on the head with it a couple times or so! ^^  
  
Now Auntie Sango's son is Kuni-chan. Get how we know eachother? Okay great! Other family friends of ours are Shippo-chan and Rin-chan.  
  
Shippo-chan's a fox youkai and Rin-chan's a human. We went to their baby shower last week. The baby's coming soon! Rin-chan used to be Uncle Sesshou's girlfriend before my mom came to their school.  
  
Uncle Sesshou and Rin-chan won't tell me why they broke up either. ¬¬ What was so bad about it?!?! For instance, Aunt Kikyo! It's not as if she called Uncle Sesshou gay or somethin, jeeze! (A/N: XD)  
  
Well, Dad was about to tell me how they broke up but Uncle Sesshou shut him up before he got the chance.  
  
I'm used to seeing my Dad get beaten to a bloody pulp. A lot of people use him as Uncle Sesshou says,"A stress reliever."  
  
The limo stopped right infront of Uncle Sesshou's mansion. His mansion is twice the size of ours. Dad doesn't usually like coming here because he's jealous.  
  
"Lets get this over with," Dad grumbled. Mom just smiled gently at him and she took my hand. Hello I'm in high school!!!  
  
We walked to the front gate and it swung open for us. "We have fuckin front gates too," I heard Dat mumble behind us.  
  
My mom shot him one of her freaky death glares she learned from Auntie Sango. A butler met us at the door.  
  
"WHAT THE HELLLLLLLLL????!!!" my Dad exploded. The butler cowered in fear. My mom shook her head.  
  
"Inu-chan leave him alone!" she whined. My dad just ignored her. "DOODE, THIS GUY USED TO WORK FOR US!!! HE QUIT LAST MONTH!! NOW HE'S WORKIN HERE FOR MY FUCKIN GAY ASS BROTHER!! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH THAT?!?!?!"  
  
Someone cleared their throat at the doorway before my Mom could beat up Dad. Uncle Sesshou stared at my dad with a raised eyebrow, Aunt Kikyou smiling next to him.  
  
Dad muttered somethin about gay ass older siblings with issues before coming inside with us.  
  
I hugged Uncle Sesshou and he gave me a pat on the head. I hugged Aunt Kikyou next who just gave me a small smile in return.  
  
"Mayu-chan!" I looked up and grinned as I saw Karen coming down the staircase. "Hey!" I called, running up to her.  
  
"You haven't been here for almost two months," she said after hugging me. "What happened?" she asked.  
  
"We were just taking a short vacation," my Mom answered. She exchanged lookes with Aunt Kikyou before the two of them left to have tea.  
  
My Dad crossed his arms over his chest and looked away like he always does when he's not happy.  
  
Karen took my hand and dragged me up to her room. In her room she has two flat screen computers.  
  
One for me and one for her. Same goes for my room. We like to log on and chat with my friends. My screen name is SpiritChild54 because I'm way into ghosts and phantoms and stuff.  
  
I signed on and decided to find someone who was on. Automatically I was invited into a chatroom.  
  
Inside the chatroom were the screen names: Miko2U, M00nPrinc3ss, CetraLord, MakoEyez, FlowerGirl, and SageofDarkness.  
  
Miko2U is my best friend, Midoriko. Her family owns a lot of shrines and she already knows alot of Miko junk, unlike me. I know nothing, nada, zip! about Miko stuff ^^;;.  
  
M00nPrinc3ss is this popular snob at school named Serena. She's your typical blonde with blue eyes. She has the strangest hair style... She's probably in the chatroom because she has a huge crush on SageofDarkness, like me ¬¬  
  
SageofDarkness is Kuni-chan. Weird screen name, I know! Kunimori is just so cute and so nice and.. well.. perfect!! He has black hair and blue eyes. He looks nothing like his mother.  
  
CetraLord is this one guy from school. He's a really cool guy but he doesn't actually talk much. His name is Sephiroth (A/N: XD). He has pretty green eyes and silver hair. Rumor has it that he bleached his hair.  
  
MakoEyez is this incredibly cute guy named Cloud (A/N: XD). He has spiky blonde hair and sky blue eyes. Almost every girl has a crush on him and Sephiroth. But Cloud and Sephiroth don't really get along because they both have a crush on this one girl named Aeris (A/N: XD)  
  
FlowerGirl is Aeris, Serena's best friend. Aeris is actually really nice. And I mean *really* nice. She likes to help out and arrange flowers at the local church. She's only popular because she's super pretty and Serena likes her. Aeris has green eyes and chestnut colored long hair that she always twists up in a braid behind her head.  
  
SpiritChild54 has entered the room  
  
SpiritChild54: Hey! ^^  
  
Miko2U: Mayu! Thank god you came!  
  
M00nPrinc3ss: omg she's saying we're boring!! Listen brat, you're lucky enough to be in a chatroom with moi!  
  
FlowerGirl: Serena that's not nice  
  
M00nPrinc3ss: ¬¬ whatever  
  
SpiritChild54: so... wutcha guys talkin about?  
  
MakoEyez: nuttin really  
  
CetraLord: moonprincess over there is boring us to death with all her beauty tips crap  
  
SpiritChild54: LOL  
  
M00nPrinc3ss: : (  
  
SageofDarkness: hey Mayu how come you weren't home when I called?  
  
M00nPrinc3ss: You guys call eachother?  
  
Haha she's jealous!  
  
Miko2U: can it, god damn it!!  
  
FlowerChild: this is getting no where...  
  
SageofDarkness: go Midori!  
  
Look at that he even has a nickname for her! You can't make up any nicknames at all for me! Why did Kuni-chan have to have a crush on my best friend of all people?!  
  
M00nPrinc3ss: wuteverrrr  
  
CetraLord: stressing on the r... how original  
  
SpiritChild54: haha  
  
FlowerGirl has left the room  
  
M00nPrinc3ss: heyy!! I'm supposed to leave and *then* she goes after me! ooh we are gonna have a serious talk about this!!  
  
M00nPrinc3ss has left the room  
  
CetraLord: Aeris!  
  
MakoEyez: Aeris!  
  
CetraLord has left the room  
  
MakoEyez has left the room  
  
SageofDarkness: what the hell was that?  
  
SpiritChild54: *shrugs* whateverrrr  
  
SpiritChild54: loll jk jk jk!  
  
Miko2U: omg LOLLLL!!  
  
SageofDarkness: hahahahahahahahaha!! XD  
  
He's so cute...  
  
Miko2U: hey guys there's this dance comin up! Who you guyz goin with?  
  
Oh she just had to ask that question! You know what? I don't even wanna know what Kuni's answer is!!  
  
SpiritChild54 has left the room  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Gosh. You've gotten louder," the boy said to her. Kagome glared. "I am not Kikyou! My name is Kagome! KA-GO-ME!" Everyone started whispering. Kagome turned to the people surrounding them. "BEAT IT! STAY OUT OF MY BUSINESS!" Everyone continued their normal day as if nothing had happened.  
  
Kagome calmed down. "What's your name, boy?" the boy growled at her. "My name is Inuyasha." He smirked. "I-NU-YA-SHA!" Kagome's face reddened. "Forget it! I'm not wasting my time on you, dog boy!" Everyone gasped. Kagome turned around. "I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO BEAT IT!" The students ran inside their classes, leaving the hall practically empty.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well I finally got the sequel up! ^^ Sorry I took so long!! I hope you liked this first chapter.. I don't know how long it'll take me to upload the next chapter so just.. you know.. wait ^^;; 


	2. Chapter 2: Costumes and Utter Humiliatio...

The AfterMath - Chapter 2: Costumes and Utter Humiliation  
  
(Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome looked down at the man on the floor. "Who's that, Sango?" Sango's face was burning red. "That is the school houshi. Stay away from him. He gropes." Kagome's eyes widened and her face froze. "Then what are we standing around here for?! Lets go!" Kagome took her tray and grabbed Sango. Then sat down at the farthest table, away from the houshi.  
  
Kagome looked nervously at Sango. "He groped you?" she whispered. Sango's face grew redder. Then she nodded. "Hello there!" Miroku was standing right by their table. Sango and Kagome gave out a shriek. Miroku looked at them curiously, then took a seat next to Kagome. Kagome scooted away nervously.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I sighed as I continued reading 'To Kill a Mocking Bird' for english class. This book was absolutely boring me to death! I really didn't get the point of this story...  
  
Suddenly Dad swung open the door to my room. Doesn't anyone know how to knock??? I gave my Dad a look saying tell-me-what-you-want-then-get-out-of- my-room.  
  
How do you give your father a look that says all that, you may ask? I'll never tell ^_~  
  
My Dad returned the stare with a raised eyebrow. "Mayu, aren't you supposed to be at that... that thing.... oh shit what's the thing called?"  
  
"The dance?" I offered. My Dad snapped his fingers. "Yeah yeah! The dance! Aren't you supposed to be there?"  
  
T_T;; I shook my head and tried to ignore my Dad by reading some more. "Hey!" he complained.  
  
"I was just curious!" I kept ignoring him. My black, furry ears twitched at the top of my head. I looked up to check on my Dad.  
  
He wasn't there. I blinked and looked at my book. Instead I was looking at a mirror. Okay it wasn't a mirror it was my Dad's eyes staring back at mine.  
  
He was sitting at the edge of the bed like a curious little dog giving me 'The Look.'  
  
"DaaaaaaaAAAAAAdd!!!" I whined. I hated that look of his.. he got whatever he wanted with it!  
  
Of course I use it on my Mom sometimes.... ^^  
  
"What are you reading?" he asked, then he grabbed my book and stood up to look at it. He flipped it around his hands.  
  
After a while of examining it he threw it back to me. I caught it clumsily then I glared at him. He made his way to the door.  
  
As I heard him going down the staircase he yelled: "IF YOU WANTED TO KILL A MOCKING BIRD ALL YOU HAD TO DO WAS ASK ME!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Later on in the evening Midoriko called. "How come you weren't at the dance, Mayu-chan?" she asked me.  
  
I groaned. "Dances are stupid," I said. I heard her snort at the other end. "Yeah right! You love dances! Heck, you love dancing! So what's the problem? Oh my gosh you should've been there! Oh yeah and can you believe Kunimori asked me to slow dance with him?! Is that crazy or what?"  
  
My claws were practically ripping the comforter. HE ASKED HER TO SLOW DANCE WITH HIM?!?!?! WHAT THE FUCK!!!!!!  
  
"Hello? Mayu? You there?"  
  
I tried to speak as calmly as possible. Midoriko didn't know I liked Kunimori. "Well what did you say?" I asked her through clenched teeth.  
  
"I said yes of course! I didn't wanna be rude or anything! Besides, we only danced for about fifteen minutes or so."  
  
Oh yeah sure fifteen minutes! Fifteen minutes my ass!! How can you say fifteen minutes?! It must have felt like an eternity to dance with Kunimori! I mean HE'S SO FRIGGIN HOT!!!  
  
I swear, Midoriko has no sense in boys....  
  
"He was looking for you," I heard her say. My eyes widened. Then I felt like an idiot. Of course he was looking for me! I mean duh! I'm his best friend... best friends are always there when their best friends are at a dance... okay that didn't make sense.  
  
A beep noise came from the phone. "Hold up Mi, 'nother line," and without waiting for her reply I pressed FLASH.  
  
"Moshi moshi!" I said as cheerfully as I could into the reciever.  
  
"Mayu?"  
  
It was Kunimori ¬¬ I knew what he was gonna say.  
  
"I need your help."  
  
Okay nevermind... ^^;;  
  
"What do you mean?" I asked. "Is it anything serious?"  
  
"Yeah," was his answer. I sat up. "What's wrong, Kuni-chan?" I asked worriedly. Was he in danger? In trouble? What?!  
  
"Well you see...." he started. I listened closely. Kunimori needed my help!  
  
"IhaveacrushonMidorikoandIneedyourhelptogethertolikeme!!!"  
  
X_________x  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The following morning was Halloween. The dance last night was the Halloween dance. Today we could dress up in costumes at school.  
  
My Mom forced me to dress up as Madam Butterfly. I think the name gives away the details of my costume... ¬¬  
  
I sheepishly walked to school, not looking anyone in the eye. Last night I was so mad at Kunimori that I played a practical joke on him.  
  
Instantly I smiled. Today was gonna be hilarious.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I couldn't help but giggle when Kunimori walked inside the classroom. Last night he had asked me what kind of costume he should wear to impress Midoriko.  
  
I told him to dress up as Spongebob Squarepants because Midoriko was a total Spongebob fan.  
  
In real life she isn't. She called him QUOTE a possesed gay ass sponge UNQUOTE.  
  
Kunimori's seat was right beside me. You see, our chairs are connected to our desks so what happened was really funny.  
  
First off, Kunimori was dressed as a huge square. And I mean HUGE! Then there was the face, the clothes, etc.  
  
So Kunimori tried to sit in his desk but his square ass wouldn't fit!  
  
"Dude!" he yelled. "I can't fit!!!!!" The whole class burst into neverending laughter. We were still laughing when Midoriko walked in, wearing an old age miko garb.  
  
"Oh. My. Gosh," she gasped out. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WEARING KUNIMORI?!?!?!?!" she screamed.  
  
I laughed harder. This was utterly precious!! That is, until Midoriko fixed her gaze on me and screamed as well.  
  
"AND WHAT DO *YOU* THINK YOU'RE WEARING, MAYU?!?!?!" After that the whole class turned their attention to me and finally noticed my costume.  
  
I was wearing huge ass butterfly wings on my back and a little pink dress that went up to my knees. My hair was in a bun and a few strands were left hanging down in little curles.  
  
The whole class bellowed at me, even Midoriko and Kunimori.  
  
I guess that's what the bad guys deserve, huh?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sango just nodded. "He does that to all the girls so don't worry. It's just a sick, perverted question." Kagome got up and walked over the unconscious pervert. "Lunch will be ending earlier than I thought," Sango said, as Kagome grabbed her again. When they left, Inuyasha came in. "MIROKU!!!!!!" he yelled. Miroku woke up and saw a vicious Inuyasha coming towards him. Miroku let out a doggy yelp and ran as fast as he could.  
  
"GET BACK HERE, BAKA!" Miroku ran faster and out the doors of the building. "I'M COMIN' AFTER YOU, MIROKU! I KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE!!!!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Oh my gosh! School takes up so much of my time its hard to update! Before I updated like every single friggin day! But now I can't do that... too much homework.... and you know.. school stuff.  
  
As for Midoriko's costume, it's exactly what Kikyo wears in the anime series. Mayu's dress is like Tinkerbell's. It's like... ripped kinda at the bottom. Oh yeah I didn't mention Serena! She's wearing the Sailor Moon costume ^^;;  
  
As for Aeris, Sephiroth, and Cloud they're wearing exactly what they wore in the video games. 


End file.
